Since awareness of environmental problems has been raised, lighting devices including LEDs instead of incandescent lamps have been actively developed and commercialized. Moreover, in recent years, a lighting device using an organic EL element (hereinafter referred to as an EL element) which is a surface light source has also been developed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).